Sakura's Story
by Redemption is my Savior
Summary: AU SakuSasu- Sakura, 17, keeps moving around to different places after an accident. She moves to Konoha, and their she wants to play softball, but missed the season. So now she decided to play with the boys. Rated M for safety. other pairings later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its Savior and Redemption here! This is our first story, so comments are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto; this will apply for all other chapters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Author note"**

**Prologue **

Meet Sakura Haruno. She has pink hair and green eyes. She stands at about 5'7" tall, and has a nice figure. She is 17 years old, lives by herself in an apartment in a not so good neighborhood. She plays softball, but got kicked off the team for '_misbehaving.'_ That was at her last school. Now she was moving to a town called Konoha.

Sakura does have a dog, or rather wolf. She found it when she was 16, so the wolf is a little over a year old, it being a puppy when she found it. It was pure black, except for two white rings that surrounded each eye. His name is Yoru, which translates into 'Night'. He is very protective of Sakura, especially with males. **(A.N-heh heh sucks to be them.-Sav)**

**Chapter 1.**

The pinkette staring out the window let out a loud sigh_. _There was an announcement about 4 minutes ago that said they would arrive in Konoha in about 45 minutes.

She was on the bus and she was moving, _again._ This was the third time in the last 6 months she moved. This time, she hoped it was for good. The girl laid her head against the window, letting herself drift off into a light sleep. It wasn't but 20 minutes later that she jerked awake, breathing in hard and fast from her dream.

"Shit. Why do I keep having that dream?" she mumbled to herself. She sighed to herself. Six months ago was when her life was ruined. Sakura sat there wondering how Yoru was doing. He was in a cage and put with a bunch of other animals since they were not allowed in the 'cabin' part of the bus. While she was thinking, she didn't notice that the bus had stopped and everyone was getting off until it was almost too late.

"Shit! Hey! Stop the bus!" She yelled quickly, grabbing her wallet and shoving it in her back pocket. The bus came to a stop once more, and Sakura hurried off, ignoring the glare that the driver sent her.

She went into the bus station and asked where the animals were put that had been taken off of the bus. Once they told her, Sakura headed over to the back room and looked for a familiar cage. Finding it almost immediately, she ran over and opened the latch.

"Umph. Yah yah I get it. Get off already." Sakura said teasingly while she pushed her faithful companion off of her. She quickly attached the Yoru's leash, then walked back out to the front of the station and grabbed her 2 bags.

As Sakura walked out the front door and onto the street she began walking to the left where the not-so-good part of town was. It only took about 10 minutes to reach her rundown apartment building where she would be staying on the weekends. As she was walking up the stairs, Yoru in tow, she noticed a guy walking down toward her. Because of the poor lighting she couldn't tell how he looked or what his age was. Sakura was slightly shocked when he passed her and she noticed that he was indeed _very _good looking and seemed to be around her age. Sighing and shaking her head she continued up the stairs until she reached the third level, room 333.

She stuck the key into the lock and twisted until she heard a 'click' noise. She pushed the door open and noticed that it squeaked the whole time. Sighing loudly she kicked the door closed and looked around the small apartment.

From the doorway it lead to the living room, and off to the side was the kitchen. She noticed a door to her left and walked through it to find the only bedroom in the apartment. It had a bathroom set up to where you can access it either through the bedroom or through the hall.

Sakura had her furniture set up prior to when she moved, that way she wouldn't have to set up by herself. Sakura walked over to the chair she had in the living room and curled her legs up and thought to herself. "_This is so not good. I really should have just moved the stuff by myself or got some cheap-ass guys to do it for me. Now I'm on a seriously tight budget till I can figure out how to get some money."_

Sakura looked down as she felt something wet against her leg. She saw Yoru with his big blue eyes staring up at her. "Fine. Come on." Yoru jumped up on the chair and made himself comfortable with half of him on her lap and the rest squished in between her and the chair. (**Heh Heh, my dog does this all the time lol.-Redemption) **It was now 8:02 pm, and Sakura was feeling tired from the long ride that it took to get to Konoha. Forgetting about having dinner tonight since she didn't have enough money to buy a decent meal anyway, Sakura fell asleep in her chair, with Yoru on top of her. Too bad she completely forgot that it was Sunday and it was her first day of Konoha Leaf High tomorrow.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well there it is. The first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell us what you thought and if you think that we (Savior and I-Redemption-) should continue or not.**

**If you don't think we should continue, then no offense will be taken, and we will simply leave the story as is or delete it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! For those few who actually read the first chapter, sorry this took so long to get out xD **

**There will be Saku/Sasu action in the next chapter, to what extent…even I'm not sure lol. **

**Baseball will also come into play next chapter, along with the school day ect…that should be out sometime not sure when ******

**Standard disclaimer applies**

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

"Uhhhhhh." Sakura opened her eyes to a bright morning light. "Dammit what time is it? –groans, yawns- Let's see, what's today….hmmm oh ya its Monday… SHIT! Monday! My first day of school is today!" Sakura quickly got up off the chair, making Yoru's head fall onto the chair they had been sharing. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" This is soooo not good! I'm the new girl _and _I'm going to be late on my first day!"

Sakura quickly ran into her bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower. Once she was done, she grabbed a towel and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her she ran into her room and threw open her closet door. She walked over to the shelf that had her clothes on it. She grabbed an outfit and threw it on quickly before going into the kitchen.

"Yoru! Come're boy!" The wolf lazily walked into the kitchen, and sat before Sakura. "Kay, I have to go to school, you be a good boy now." Sakura grabbed the dog food from the cupboard and poured it into a dish. She then changed out Yoru's water so it was fresh. Sakura patted the top of Yoru's head, grabbed her backpack and hurried out the door, not before locking it.

Walking out the door and onto the stairway, Sakura quickly made her way out of the building and onto the street. Sakura then decided that she would walk to school today instead of taking the local bus mostly because she didn't have the bus schedule, and hey if she's already late, why not see part of the town on the way. Making a right turn, she started walking down the street. No one was out yet, and Sakura didn't blame them, it was only about forty degrees outside, and she had about a half hour walk.

Slightly shivering, Sakura hurried through her neighborhood and the next before slowing down any. Once she was on a main street, she began walking at a more leisurely pace, looking at all the buildings around her. Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the sidewalk was about to end and stepped blindly off the curb.

"Oh Shi-" she was cut off as she fell on something, or rather, some_one._ "Well isn't that great." She said under her breath.

"Watch where you're going." The voice was cold, Sakura noticed, and was startled for a moment.

"Well excuse me. Not like I run into people in the morning for fun you know. There are such things called _accidents._" Sakura huffed. She picked herself up and began walking away from the man she ran into. "Stupid jerk." She muttered as she got farther away.

Sakura made it to the school without anymore incidents, and realized that she was about ten minutes late. She quickly made her way to the front entrance and pulled open the doors. The main hallway was silent but off to the right was the office, with two secretaries sitting at their computers.

"Excuse me," she said, "Um, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm new here and I need to get my schedule." Both secretaries looked up at the girl standing behind the counter. The one nearest Sakura stood up and went over to a filing cabinet in the corner. She came back with a folder, and handed Sakura her schedule.

"Thanks. Could you tell me where my first class is?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," the lady said with a smile. "You might want to go to your locker first though. To get to your locker go straight down this hall, make a right and about halfway down you'll find the 100's. Now what's your first class?" Sakura handed over her schedule, and the secretary looked it over.

"Ah, let's see, your first class is Calculus with Hatake Kakashi. His classroom isn't too far from your locker. Just keep going down the hallway that your locker's in and it's about the third class on the left, room 144."

Thanking the secretary, Sakura made her way down the hallway, making the turns she was instructed to. Once she found her locker, Sakura made her way to Kakashi's room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and took a tentative step inside.

The classroom was empty. Not a soul was inside it other than Sakura. _Well isn't this great._ She thought. Sakura decided that the best course of action was to go back to the main office and ask where her class was.

On her way back down the hallways Sakura noticed several windows that showed a view of part of one of the hillsides the school was built on. The only weird thing was that it wasn't empty. There were kids sitting and laying down on it and it looked like they were all doing an assignment. Confused, Sakura hurried on her way to the office but before she could make the turn into the main hallway she found herself on the floor.

"_Are you kidding me? Two falls in one day. My new record."_ She said to herself.

"Hey, you alright? I didn't see you there." The voice broke Sakura out of her thoughts, and her eyes found that a hand was held out in front of her face. Taking the hand, Sakura stood up and started to thank the stranger.

"Thanks. Sorry about that." She said. She was about to continue with her apology but stopped when she noticed that the person who helped her (_and made us fall, her inner reminded her)_ was male. And he had really pretty eyes.

"Well, now that I know you're not hurt, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! You're new right? I don't think I've ever seen someone with pink hair before." Sakura subconsciously frowned at the pink hair comment, and the guy, Naruto he said his name was, noticed.

"Not that pink hair is bad or anything!" he quickly amended. "It's cool, honestly. And it pretty."

Sakura broke out in a somewhat smile, and then laughter. "I don't think I've ever heard a guy say someone's hair is pretty before." Sakura said. Naruto's cheeks started getting red and Sakura laughed harder.

"Well" he said, "I, am not like most guys." Naruto said in a childish voice. _Haha, that's kinda cute. He's pouting. _Sakura held in her laughs this time and remembered where she was and what she was doing.

"Hey, do you know where Hatake Kakashi's first period calculus class is? There not in the classroom, it's totally deserted."

"There out on the hill. That's where all his classes start. I have him next. Want me to show you how to get there?" Sakura thought about it for no more than a few seconds before taking him up on his offer.

Instead of going to the front of the school as Sakura thought they would, Naruto took her all through different hallways and turns, until Sakura thought that she was in the back part of the school. There were two doors leading out and Naruto burst out of the door and threw his arms out.

"Ah, sweet daylight." He said.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "It's freezing out here. That's not a good thing you know."

Naruto merely laughed. "Hey, you never told me your name. I guess I could say 'hey you' if ya don't want to tell me." He grinned.

"Sakura." She said. "Now can we please start moving? It's a freakin freezer out here." They walked for only about two minutes before Sakura saw the kids on the hill from earlier. While Sakura slightly hesitated, Naruto walked right up to a man with seemingly gravity defying silver hair that flopped down to cover most of the left side of his face. The rest of his face, except for the right eye, was covered by a mask.

The man got up, Sakura presumed it was her teacher, and make his was to where she was standing. By now the whole classes attention was on their teacher and the new student.

"Haruno Sakura, correct? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Welcome to the class."

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

**And there you have it ******** hopefully the next chap will be out much sooner and quicker than this one**

**Reviews are appreciated and give great motivation hehehe.**


End file.
